


Crossing the Line

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Friends With Benefits, General au, Jack is a general asshole but what else is new, M/M, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, Smut, alpha angel, he's still a hot lay tho LOLOL, technically anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Shameless excuse for smut. Rhys messes around with Jack behind best friend Angel's back. Things go the way they usually do in these situations.Prompt:Okay a clearly perverted prompt, Omega!Rhys as Alpha!Angels' ex-college-boyfriend currently one of her best friends, secretly fooling around with Alpha!Daddy!Jack behind her back, they're not dating just having benefits from each other when Rhys is on heat or when Jack is horny. Angel should definitely catch them in her dads' car and be mad as hell, maybe even kick Rhys in the balls. If you would make Jack as big of an asshole as possible that 'd be the cherry on the top!





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Technically only a perverted prompt because Rhys has _excellent_ taste in bed partners; enough to let himself be fucked by two generations of alphas LOLOL kinklords
> 
> Weirder things happen in real life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Rhysie… Mmm, I can’t wait to get inside.”

The omega snickered under the older man, pressing a kiss to his jaw as Jack rutted against him from the driver’s side of the front seat of his car. “You mean in the house, oooor…?”

Jack barked a laugh as he was tugging the younger man’s shirt from his pants, undoing Rhys’ zipper and mumbling about wanting an after-dinner treat as the car sat parked in Jack’s driveway. It always made the omega snicker at how impatient Jack was, telling the younger man how good he smelled and that he had a knot the size of his fist waiting for the omega. As far as dirty talk went, it got Rhys going. Nothing like Jack pawing at him to get his pants down quicker.

“Jack, weren’t you bitching about the upholstery?” Rhys whined as the older man was tugging his underwear down to bunch at his knees with his pants. The omega’s proud little cock sprung up, and the alpha growled in pleasure at how slick the younger man smelled.

“Yeah, classic car like this,” Jack started as he maneuvered the omega against the passenger’s seat, “I’d hate to be the one who _didn’t_ fuck in it, kitten.”

Rhys’ laugh turned into a moan as the alpha’s hot breath washed over his cock. He buried his hands in Jack’s hair, ruining the older man’s carefully crafted ‘do in his eagerness for the alpha’s mouth on him. Jack chuckled about how needy he was, a thumb edging near his slick hole. As the older man swallowed him down, blowing him like it was his livelihood and working a digit easily in and out of him, Rhys was squirming and moaning Jack’s name in pleasure. 

Rhys was about to come-- warned the alpha- only for Jack to pull off before he could hit his peak. His whines went ignored by the alpha, trying to shove the older man’s head back into his lap as Jack laughed gruffly, pulling the omega under him.

“Don’t want you going off too soon, cupcake. I’ve been waiting way too long to bury myself in that sweet ass.”

Rhys whimpered as Jack finally removed himself from his underwear, pulling his pants just low enough to pull his throbbing cock out and tease at the omega’s entrance with it. The younger man hated how much he loved when Jack teased him this way. Even as he was whining the older man’s name, _begging_ , and trying to get him inside already as the alpha teased his tip around the slickness below his balls.

He wanted nothing more than the feeling of Jack’s cock stretching him out, rubbing him in all the right places and at all the right angles, coming inside him, and leaving bites on his body. And then he suddenly wanted none of it, wishing the older man _wasn’t_ about to thrust inside his throbbing hole, and that he was instead a million miles away.

The worst possible thing that he never wanted to happen, happened: Angel must’ve decided to pay her dad a rare visit that evening, and it just so happened that the windows on Jack’s classic car weren’t tinted, and the younger alpha got a good enough look inside to shriek out in recognition.

“ _Rhys_! _Dad_! Goddammit just--!! _Goddammit_!” Angel yelled as she whirled from the car to avert her eyes, voice a rising cacophony of denial and shock.

Rhys was only gratified by the fact that, since Jack was currently on top of him, they must have been shielded from her sight, and she wouldn’t have seen her dad just about to fuck into him. 

Not that it wouldn’t have been obvious anyway with what they were doing-- apart from the state of them, they both reeked of arousal, and worse, it was a scent Angel had once been intimately aware of when they were dating. The omega wished a black hole would open up and swallow him as the younger alpha’s sounds of ire reached them through the car windows as the pair broke apart.

Rhys was scrambling out from under Jack as quickly as possible while the older man just groaned in annoyance at the situation, much less hurried than the omega in climbing out of the car.

Angel was pacing and gesticulating wildly, looking about the driveway as if for answer between shooting them contemptful looks of disgust. The omega was all jitters, clothes rumpled, face red, and eyes wide at the culmination of everything he was trying to avoid right there in Jack’s driveway. The older alpha had an unreadable look on his face while the younger one was at the edge of exasperation and in distress.

“I-I-I w-w-we were uh… We uh, I-”

“I can’t believe you!” She walked quickly down the driveway, and Rhys jumped to quickly grab her and stop her from leaving; try to explain. 

She snapped at him with teeth at his attempt to keep her there and explain himself-- with words he frankly didn’t have at the moment- but he immediately let go of the alpha lest he get bit.

“I just-- I-- Oh my _god_!” she stuttered through disgust and outrage, turning back to stare with indignation. “Are you _dating_?”

“N-no! I just- we-- It didn’t-”

Rhys couldn’t get his damn mouth to work. Jack was remaining uncharacteristically silent-- maybe the one tell that he recognized what they were doing for how fucked it was- and Angel turned her ire from the red-faced omega to him.

“Dad you just--! How-- _GOD_!”

“Angel, honey, just calm d--”

“Don’t _even_ tell me to calm down!” She was walking aggravated-semi-circles in the driveway as her brain was replaying everything it didn’t want to process. 

“Angel I’m _so_ sorry I didn’t mean--”

“Rhys! Just-- _shut up_!” she said through clenched teeth, trying to block the present from her mind as all attempts to process were failing. The omega made himself small-- looking properly ashamed- and knowing he’d fucked up as the younger alpha struggled and stuttered for words to articulate her feelings. She stuck with wild pacing and the clenching and unclenching of her fists instead. “I just can’t even _believe_ \-- How you could even-- This is-- Oh my _god_ I don’t even have words to describe how fucked up this is!”

She marched back down the driveway again, ignoring as Rhys called out to her and Jack tried to reason with her. “I can’t even talk to you-- _either of you!_ \- right now!” She got in the car she’d pulled up in, and the young alpha drove off as the omega watched with a slack jaw of shame. 

Jack huffed out, the older alpha running his hands through his previously-styled hair to stand behind the younger man.

“Aaaaand the shit hits the fan,” Jack announced with a hand at the back of Rhys’ neck. The younger man just whimpered in helplessness at the situation. The alpha gave him a squeeze in the delicate area, irking the omega at the same time it made him feel better. “This day _had_ to come, kiddo. Sooner than I’d hoped, but hey.”

Rhys scrubbed his hands over his face. “Ooooh my god this is so fucked.” Jack just snorted. “You are aware of just _how_ fucked up this is, right? 

“I thought we both got off on the kink of it,” Jack said sarcastically. “You dirty thing.”

“Jesus Christ, Jack! She’s my best friend and your _daughter_ and my freakin’ _ex-girlfriend_ and _what in the_ hell _have we been doing?_ ”

“Having the dirtiest sex of your young life?” the alpha proposed. 

Rhys looked at Jack as if he wanted him to self-combust. “She is _never_ going to forgive me.”

“You are really killing my hardon here, kiddo.” Rhys’ eyes swore death, and the alpha rolled his. Jack was aware he was trying the omega’s patience, and huffed with annoyance. “She’ll come around. It’s probably me she’s pissed at more anyways, sweetpea.” He scented the side of Rhys’ face, the omega all stressed out and full of shame and self-loathing. “You wanna come inside and work some of this problem out?”

The words were right, but it was the squeeze of his ass by one of Jack’s large, warm hands that got the omega huffing in indignation. Jack wasn’t interested in devising a battle strategy, so to speak. “You are such an asshole, you know that?! This is serious!”

“Hey, that’s _your_ mind in the gutter, baby. But whatever you say. Come on, get back in the car.”

Rhys gave him a blank look. “Are you _serious_?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m taking you back _home_ instead, idiot. Jesus.” 

The older man walked towards the open doors, leaving the omega gaping. “How are you _not_ freaking out about this, Jack?” Rhys shouted at him. Jack threw a look over his shoulder, and the younger man finally got into the car at the silent command.

“It was always an eventuality, kitten.” Jack started the car up with a shudder, readjusting himself in his seat as the car was still flooded with the scent of their arousal. Rhys ignored it as best he could as the older man took him back home. It was a hell of a situation, and his hormones could go get fucked-- or wait, not, they could not get fucked- since this was how they’d gotten into this situation in the first place.

Rhys just whined, and Jack huffed with some note of disappointment to his voice. “She’ll come around.”

\--

It took a solid three days before Angel finally answered Rhys’ texts, and another two before she agreed to meet him for coffee to ‘talk’.

They sat awkwardly across one another with hot mugs for five solid minutes before Rhys dared to break it by apologizing yet again. It was hard to meet her eyes, and he kept staring at the steam from their cups instead.

“This isn’t something that just saying ‘sorry’ can fix, Rhys.”

“I know,” the omega whined. “I didn’t mean for it to even happen. This wasn’t something I wanted to happen to you… to our friendship.”

“Rhys… It’s just… It’s fucking weird! What do you want me to say?” Angel snapped at the omega sitting across from her.

He ducked his head a bit, a hand to his temple as embarrassed eyes shot around the coffee shop. “Could you please keep your voice down?” he winced.

She snorted humorlessly, glaring into her coffee like it had mortally offended her. “I don’t even know what to say to you.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just-- I didn’t want to keep it a secret but it’s, it’s just, well--”

“It’s _weird_ ,” she succinctly supplied. He pulled a face at that, but there really was nothing else for it.

“...yeah,” he admitted. “That sums everything up pretty well I think.”

She huffed dismissively, adding spoonful after spoonful of sugar to her coffee. “How did this even _happen_ , Rhys?”

He squirmed in his seat with a remorseful look. “Remember when your toilet was getting fixed and you stayed at your dad’s? When you got called to sub-in for that presentation and had to make that flight the next day?” he began sheepishly, avoiding her eyes and watching her spoon instead. “Well my phone died, I didn’t get your message that you were gonna be out of state that week, and I-- Look, my heat ended up hitting me like a train and I was… I was gonna… I hoped you’d help me through it on such short notice, but I didn’t know you weren’t there, and Jack was home instead, and… Well, I mean, you know how I get…” he trailed off weakly.

She sighed in aggravation. “Yeah, I know how you get.” She growled again, dumping the rest of the milk between them into her coffee. “Just gonna spring a heat on me, huh? After all these years? Somehow I don’t fully believe that.”

Rhys had the decency to hide his face in both his hands in shame. “I’d just broken up with Mark not even a week before. I was desperate, and you’re my best friend and you’ve been there for me before and... I wasn’t thinking straight.” He chanced a glance at her through his fingers. “I wasn’t thinking. At all”

“That much is clear.” The alpha scrubbed her hands over her own face in frustration. She made a sound to go with it. “God Rhys this is just so… I wish I never freaking _knew_. There are some things you _never_ want to think about, you know?”

“I’m so sorry. I am so, so sorry, Angel.” The omega made eye contact with her, gripping the table with his hands for emotional support. “It just happened that time and I felt so damn guilty after my heat was over, and you know I love you-- and I _know_ it’s fucking weird and just not right- but I didn’t know how to tell you or even if I should because I _swear_ I never planned on it happening, and Jack took good care of me and I thought it was just a one-time thing I could pretend never happened.” He took a breath and swallowed over the growing lump in his throat as he tried to keep eye-contact with the alpha. “And it just happened again-- I-! Not like there was any planning or anything- and I didn’t want things to ever be weird between us--- And now it is and I’ve fucked up so bad and I don’t know how to fix it and I am just _so_ sorry Angel, please.”

She huffed at that, and they sat in silence a few moments with that hanging between them. Rhys nursed his coffee as he lost the courage to meet her gaze, wishing it was something stronger, and just wallowed in shame before the alpha across from him.

“I don’t think we _can_ fix this, Rhys.”

He felt his heart sink as he sat up straight. “If it’s between our friendship and your dad, I choose our friendship, one-hundred percent,” he told her desperately, eyes beginning to water at the prospect of losing one of his best friends; someone he felt platonically bonded to. 

Jack had made it very clear that this wasn’t a _thing_ between them, and if Rhys was being completely honest, he wasn’t necessarily interested in a proper relationship with the man… Which was also why he was having so much trouble being forthcoming to Angel about things. ‘Gee sorry, I know your dad is fucking me but don’t worry it’s purely physical’.

Jack was an asshole; he wasn’t any of the things Rhys wanted even close to resembling a partner, let alone someone he’d want to _date_.  But he couldn’t deny that there was a primal attraction between them. The man was a very inventive, _very_ good lay. And he’d been convenient for a couple heats-- which Rhys had to admit to himself would be some of his hottest memories for the rest of his life- but aside from heats and booty calls, they really didn’t see each other in any other way. Jack either kicked him out of bed after they were done or Rhys left of his own volition to get back to whatever he’d been doing before needing a little stress relief. 

He’d had one-night stands with more rapport than what he had with Jack.

He didn’t see how admitting any of this to Angel would do him a single lick of good, though. He wondered how fucked up it made _him_ to have dated with Angel in college only to turn around to be fucked by her father. Granted, college was _years_ ago, and the time they’d spent actually dating seemed even impossibly further back as they’d been friends for way longer now.

He supposed he had a certain taste in alphas.

That wasn’t doing him any favors now. 

She wouldn’t meet his eyes, and he felt his heart sink into his stomach as she processed his words. His heart was going to either stop or burst right out of his chest if the alpha wouldn’t acknowledge him soon. He almost choked on his tongue when she did speak.

“Rhys, it’s not like it’s any of my business who you’re getting fucked by nowadays,” she began carefully, “and I don’t _want_ it to be my business right now, frankly.” Her eyes bored into him resentfully, and he looked at his lap in shame. She reached her hand across the small table, palm up, and he looked at her with hope before placing his own hand in hers. “Look, can we just not talk about my dad. _At all_. Maybe even ever again at this point…”

The omega squeezed her hand, hoping this was some small form of forgiveness being dealt his way for what was really a _major_ transgression. “I really am just so, so sorry--”

“Stop apologizing Rhys, okay?” She huffed in aggravation, but gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I get it. I’m not unreasonable, I get it. But just… Just stop.”

They sat in silence a while as the remnants of their coffee got cold, each ruminating on their own thoughts concerning the status of their friendship. 

Regardless of how she was handling things, Rhys couldn’t just accept that he was forgiven. He wished she’d hug him or cuddle him or any number of things that might reassure him that she wasn’t going to break their friendship off. “Can… Can I come home with you?” he pleaded, still vying for forgiveness. “I still… I’d like to talk… Or just sit together. Please.”

Angel gave him a thoughtful look, offering the omega’s hand another squeeze. “Anything to get that scent out of my nose,” she told him. She looked at him earnestly, her blue eyes kind despite everything else. “I get how sorry you are, okay? So stop it.”

He must reek, he realized. If the shame wasn’t rolling off him in figurative waves, it might’ve been literally if she’d picked up on his changes in scent. 

He was grateful when she pulled him up from the table, and they left together arm in arm to her car where she drove them back to her apartment; the truce between them felt shaky and raw.

Rhys cuddled up to her on the couch like a scolded puppy after they’d settled in, needing the reassurance that they were okay, that they were still friends. She let him cuddle practically into her lap, petting him-- still mad but trying to temper it- as he nuzzled her and attempted to cover himself in her alpha scent to appeal to her good nature.

It worked, more or less. Angel hated to admit that all the little submissive omega behaviors he was pulling out-- subconsciously or not- were having an affect on her ability to be mad at the man. Also talking some more and swearing up and down that she was going to be actively suppressing all of this, and didn’t want to bring it up ever again. Their friendship was stable.

That was something Rhys could live with. And it helped them very slowly repair their shaken relationship. He did his best to stay in her good graces, and things felt back to normal about two weeks later, hanging out together and still trying to get the easy rhythm of their friendship back.

Rhys hadn’t heard from Jack in that entire time.

It wasn’t going to be forever though. Rhys had some stuff he’d left at Jack’s that he needed to pick up for work; nothing important, but he didn’t like keeping his things with the alpha for what it might imply. 

Jack had no problem with the younger man stopping by to get them. No problem at all.

Rhys knocked on the door, and Jack opened it with that ever-confident smile. 

“I just came to get my shit I left before when-- uh… Yeah.” 

“When we were caught out?” Jack supplied with an appreciative look over the younger man’s body, stepping aside so Rhys could come in.

“Way to sound remorseful, Jack.”

“My baby will come around,” the alpha said confidently, though his tone was a bit more acknowledging of the seriousness of the situation. He scented Rhys as the omega passed him, following into the living room. “You smell like her,” Jack noted. Rhys only huffed in response. “You make up then? She still won’t return my calls.”

“More or less,” Rhys informed stiffly. 

“Well I’m glad, then,” the older man genuinely told him. “Angel always was crazy about you. But I guess it’s best you and her worked out the way you did.” The alpha winked at him conspiratorially, shocking Rhys at his sheer brass.

“Oh my _god_ , Jack. Really?” Rhys asked him, the omega utterly exasperated. “After the shitstorm this caused and actually getting her to forgive me?”

The older man stepped into his space with a smirk, Rhys’ nostrils flaring as the alpha’s scent entered his nose. The omega hated how good the older man smelled; how cocky his voice was. He’d thought he’d learned from three weeks prior, but his body was reacting to Jack like it normally did.

“Did she tell you not to do it again?”

“I-- Well, no, but--”

“Okay then, no promises broken,” the alpha told him with a grin, wrapping arms loosely around Rhys’ waist and scenting lightly up his throat. 

Rhys couldn’t help the shiver that went through him. Even now, especially with the worst of the taboo secret out, and here he was tempting fate. Everything about Jack appealed to every last molecule of his omega biology-- big, confident, successful man; intoxicatingly strong alpha musk that he wanted to submit to every time; the way Jack growled his name or nipped at his throat as he thrust into him. And that cocky, smug smirk that he was aiming at him right now. Rhys hated how attractive the older man was, or moreover how weak _he_ was.

“Jack, this isn’t--”

“Angel’s smarter than you give her credit for, buttercup. If she didn’t tell you not to let this happen again, that was on purpose.” The older man smirked like the cat that got the cream, pulling the younger man against his body. 

“Unless she’s saving that chat for _you_ ,” Rhys muttered, hating himself even as he rubbed up against the alpha, body melding like it hadn’t been three weeks since their last meeting. Longer if you consider they hadn’t actually fucked since before then.

Jack just laughed. “And if she does, then there we have it. For now, it’s settled if you ask me.” Jack nipped kisses up the younger man’s neck, grinning as Rhys whined and tugged at his shirt. 

The older man knew this wasn’t a pleasure he’d have to give up anytime soon. Angel was too loyal a daughter to try to tell him whom he could and couldn’t fuck. It wasn’t easy testing her patience like this, but she loved him; he knew she’d come around. And if she _did_ tell him not to fuck her friends, or ex-boyfriends, or what _ever_ , well, he’d comply to her wishes. Rhys was a hot piece of ass, but Angel was always number one in his book.

For now though, neither let thoughts of the younger alpha fill their heads too long. Jack was tugging Rhys to the couch, and the younger man was unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper. The alpha was nipping the omega’s throat and growling at him to hurry up as they stripped. Rhys growled back for him to fuck him through the couch, grinding up against the man, and Jack paused, a very serious look on his face to inform that he didn’t want to have to explain a new couch in case Angel ever forgave him.

The reminder of the younger, mentally-scarred alpha brought them both down a pace before they were both laughing at the idea. It washed a little bit of the heaviness away, that maybe it was okay, just a little, even though she _never_ wanted to hear of it again.

And maybe, just a little, Rhys felt a bit less guilty about letting Jack pound him into next Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> And they bang forever and Angel is actually the bro-est of bros in that she doesn't care what they do so long as she never knows hide nor hair of it HAHA
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
